High-power electronic equipment uses busbars to transfer high currents which can be on the order of hundreds of amps or more. In order for equipment to be easily connected and disconnected from the busbars, e.g., to allow for removable and replaceable equipment modules and the like, busbar connectors are utilized. In this way, the busbars of one piece of electronic equipment (e.g., a system that houses removable subsystem modules) can be releasably connected to opposing busbars of the subsystem modules. Busbar connectors that are capable of handling the hundreds of amps of current of high power electronic equipment can be very expensive and complicated to manufacture.
Simple, relatively less expensive busbar connectors can be used to connect high-power equipment. These less expensive busbar connectors are often not designed to receive opposing busbars that are misaligned with large tolerances such as +/−2 mm or more (e.g., a 5 mm thick busbar misaligned by 2 mm in any of three dimensions), for example. Thus, using such busbar connectors requires equipment modules with tight tolerances, which increases the cost of the equipment modules and can negate savings offered by the less expensive busbar connectors.